This invention relates generally to soap compositions, and more particularly to bar soap compositions characterized by transparency retention for long time intervals.
Transparent bar soap is a highly desirable and commercially attractive product; however, such soaps have in the past been unable to retain desired transparency due to progressive darkening with age, as for example, six months to three or four years.
It is a major object of the present invention to provide a highly desirable soap composition which does not lose its transparency, or otherwise darken, over extended time periods.